<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Disclosure by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417427">Full Disclosure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joshua and Consentacles and Eggpreg, oh my! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Artificial Human(s), Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consentacles, Eggs, Explicit Consent, Hermaphrodites, Jeonghan is: reevaluating his life choices, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Why Did I Write This?, han is a bit nervous cut him some slack, he's into it tho dw, i just didn't want to call her an "it" and also i didn't wanna play the pronoun game, i refer to the tentacle monster as a "she" but really it's more of an "other", informed consent, like very mild, seokmin shows up for like half a second sorry seok, she's sweet i promise, tagging this took more out of me than writing this, yes jisoo has mixed genitalia but uses he/him pronouns, yes surprising i know just trust me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan, theoretically, knows what he's doing. In practice, it's a little more complex, but he likes finding out things about himself, and this could be the discovery of a lifetime. Who knew it would be tentacles, of all things?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Other(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joshua and Consentacles and Eggpreg, oh my! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's day here's filth because there's obviously not enough tentacle porn in the world already and don't lie yoon jeonghan is a freak</p><p>tw for very slight dubcon but i assure you jeonghan is fully informed and knows what he's doing and is actively making the choice to do this. plus he gets really into it later so dw, but if him being nervous makes you nervous, maybe read smth else bud</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technically, Jeonghan knew what he was getting into. He’d read over all the forms and pamphlets and informational websites and did a ton of thorough research before signing up. But, he also had no idea what he was getting into. As he stood before the white-walled clinic, he stared at the doors blankly, bag slung over his shoulder, filled with enough of his things for a three day stay.</p><p>He was really doing this. He did all the paperwork and filled it all out and signed his name on the little dotted line that confirmed he was willing to do this with his full consent. He even talked with a representative for a solid four hours working out all his questions and uncertainties. As far as preparedness went, he had been thorough.</p><p>But it was still kind of mind-blowing, and as he finally forced his legs to move, walking forward into the clinic, he found it hard to wrap his head around what he would shortly be doing.</p><p>He had been to this particular clinic before, several times, in fact, and the pale blue wallpaper, swirled with indigo, was familiar at that point, and he could even pinpoint a few faces he recognized working behind the reception counter, which he walked up to with some trepidation.</p><p>“Oh, Jeonghan, hi!” Seokmin, one of the friendlier workers, flashed him a bright smile, leaning forward. “You here to check in for your session?” Jeonghan nodded, unable to say the words aloud, and Seokmin gave him a sympathetic look. “Nothing to worry about, ok? This is all about consent. If you want to drop out at any times, then you can do so with no repercussions.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded again. He knew that; he’d been told that several times, and it was somewhat soothing, but it didn’t totally take away the shock factor. He just shot Seokmin a shy, slightly nervous smile, and fiddled with his shirt as Seokmin typed things into his computer.</p><p>“Now, do you have your folder? I’ll send it along,” seokmin prompted, and Jeonghan jumped, scrambling to pull a thin purple folder from his backpack, containing all his paperwork and information, his name penned neatly along the dotted line on each and every one of them. He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. Seokmin patted his hand as he took them, and in return handed him a thin blue lanyard with a card hanging from the end, with “AUTHOURIZED VOLUNTEER BREEDER” printed on it in big black letters, along with some incomprehensible letters and numbers.</p><p>“Breeder.” The word made him shiver, though he couldn’t quite place why. He signed up for this. He volunteered for it, this...experimental procreation process. He had seen a couple ads for it, on TVs in public places and on his phone when he was scrolling through the internet, but he couldn’t quite believe he actually signed up for it.</p><p>Because he was a morbidly curious person, he looked up the clinic and its special “program”, and ended up reading late into the night about its goals and processes. Apparently, they had been trying to cultivate a very special type of creature whose secretions did wonders for all sorts of health ailments, but the problem was that the eggs never lasted long outside the mother, and thus needed a host to carry the eggs to term. However, with all of the creatures being female, their eggs needed to be...fertilized.</p><p>And that was where Jeonghan came in. He called himself insane for a whole night, and crazy while he signed the forms, and he was still thinking there might be something wrong with him as he was pointed through a set of double doors, a little numb in the head. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, agreeing to make babies with something not human. God, if any of his friends found out, he would never hear the end of it.</p><p>But privacy was the second most emphasized concern of the clinic (the first being consent, full and complete consent), so nothing had slipped out, and no one would be able to pry it from Jeonghan’s lips so long as he lived. He was just...a little lonely. It had been a long, long time since he was in a relationship. Could anyone really blame him?</p><p>Well, he could blame himself, a little, but as he walked through the halls in a bit of a daze, clutching tight to the straps of his bag, he found himself getting more and more curious as to what would really happen. Up until then, he hadn’t been allowed to see the creatures, something about tests and bonds and things he didn’t understand, but honestly, maybe he really was a freak, because even as the nervous flutter in his chest made his heart beat faster, he kept wondering what it would be like, how it would go, if it would feel good.</p><p>“Jeonghan!” Oh, another familiar face. Jeonghan turned to see the head doctor, Choi Seungcheol, walking up to him, clipboard in hand, glasses pushed high up his nose, a familiar gummy smile on his face. It made Jeonghan relax a little as Seungcheol reached out to pat his shoulder.</p><p>“Nice to see you could make it. Did you get here ok?” he prompted, and the small talk was helpful for distracting Jeonghan from the knowledge of what he was going to do, so he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, just took the bus. I brought extra stuff with me.” He hefted his bag, and Seungcheol nodded, scribbling something onto the clipboard.</p><p>“Always prepared, aren’t you? But just in case you need something, full services will be available to you, if you need new clothes, something to play with, or anything to eat, then feel free to ask. There’s plenty of washrooms and honestly, the water pressure here is better than in my apartment,” Seungcheol joked, and Jeonghan relaxed a little further.</p><p>“How’s Jisoo?” Now, he hadn’t been able to meet any of the creatures, but who he <em> had </em> been able to meet was Jisoo, who would be the one carrying the eggs. Jisoo was, in the crudest sense...artificial. With all the advanced new technology, he had been synthesized in a lab, crafted perfectly to be the bearer of eggs, and at first it had freaked Jeonghan out, to meet someone who was essentially a test tube experiment gone right, but the shock wore off quickly because, well, Jisoo was <em> adorable. </em> They met several months before the scheduled conception date, and Jeonghan was...disgustingly fond of him.</p><p>“Oh, he’s fine. Excited, honestly. He’s really eager to see you,” Seungcheol said with a soft chuckle, scanning his own card against a small pad on a door and pushing it open when it beeped, leading Jeonghan to a sort of waiting room, complete with some outdated magazines and a comfy-looking couch, upon which was none other than Jisoo, who jumped up to greet him, eyes scrunched up into cute little crescents.</p><p>“Hi there,” he murmured softly as Jisoo barreled into him for a hug, squeezing him tight. Jisoo made a soft little purring noise, snuggling into him, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile, petting Jisoo’s soft white hair lightly and leaving a tentative kiss on his forehead. Over the past few months, they’d been given plenty of opportunities to bond, since a strong bond between breeder and host would help the process. Jisoo was the closest thing to a boyfriend Jeonghan had had in years.</p><p>“You ok?” he asked, and Jisoo nodded, pulling away just enough to give him a questioning look in response. Jisoo didn’t speak a lot, Jeonghan had learned very early on. He could, in several different languages with incredible fluency and elegance, but he just...didn’t choose to, most of the time. Jeonghan didn’t know why, but he was ok with it. “‘M fine. Just a little nervous.”</p><p>“That’s normal, but please know that you’re perfectly at liberty to stop whenever you want. Your layer isn’t dangerous in the slightest but if you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, you can just press this,” Seungcheol soothed, handing him a small remote with a single red button on it. “We won’t be monitoring the rooms for privacy’s sake, but the second you press the button we’ll shut everything down. Your comfort and consent is our top priority, or else it could cause complications, so don’t feel afraid to tap out if you get uncomfy, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Jeonghan hummed, pocketing the little remote. “...What about the...layer?” He had been told it had a name, some incomprehensible mishmash of ancient letters, but “layer” was a much less complex term, and Jeonghan had heard most people just call it that for sake of simplicity. He had also been assured over and over that they weren’t aggressive, that in fact they were rather protective and attentive, but he was still nervous. He felt he was allowed to be nervous.</p><p>“She’s doing fine too. She and Jisoo spent a bit of time together before this, didn’t you?” Seungcheol ruffled Jisoo’s hair, and Jisoo made a soft noise of agreement, tilting his head into the petting without pulling away from Jeonghan’s arms. “Cutie. Do you two wanna spend some time together? We have all day; no rush.”</p><p>“Uh...sure,” Jeonghan offered warily, a hint of a smile gracing his face when Jisoo beamed at him. At least Jisoo would be there to make him less nervous. Hopefully he wouldn’t be nervous. He still kind of was right now.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to get comfortable. When you feel ready, just come out, ok? We’ll take you to the breeding room,” Seungcheol hummed, scanning over his clipboard, and Jeonghan nodded, about to respond, when Jisoo pulled him away, plopping down onto the couch and tugging Jeonghan down with him. Jeonghan went willingly with a little laugh, and with Jisoo cuddling up close to him, he didn’t feel so bad. Seungcheol just gave them a calm smile and made his exit, leaving the pair of them to themselves.</p><p>“Nice to know that <em> you’re </em> excited,” he chuckled weakly, and Jisoo nuzzled into him with a hum, hugging his arm. Jeonghan smiled with a soft sigh and tried his best to relax; he signed up for this, with full knowledge of what was to come, and he’d been assured no harm would come to him. He could do this.</p><p>“Relax,” Jisoo whispered to him softly, and with Jisoo’s soft, soft voice telling him to, it wasn’t so hard for Jeonghan to breathe out some of his tension, especially when Jisoo tentatively climbed into his lap, arms looped around his shoulders.</p><p>In response to Jisoo’s faintly questioning look, Jeonghan sighed again, letting his hands rest on Jisoo’s hips. “Sorry, ‘m just...nervous, a bit. You’ve met your layer before, right? Is she...nice?”</p><p>Jisoo nodded reassuringly, petting his hair, and that...that was soothing. Despite only knowing him for a few months, Jeonghan trusted Jisoo, so if he said his layer was nice, then...then what was the worst that could happen? Jeonghan could feel the remote in his pocket, so...so hopefully everything would be ok. Hopefully he wouldn’t even need to touch the remote.</p><p>For a while, they just sat there and snuggled, tucked close against each other on the couch, and Jeonghan tried to keep his breathing even and steady, one hand rubbing Jisoo’s back, the other cupping his nape, fingers lightly stroking his warm, smooth skin. He felt so <em> human; </em> sometimes it was hard to grasp the fact that, well, Jisoo wasn’t. Not totally.</p><p>But Jeonghan honestly didn’t mind that much, and yeah, maybe that said a lot about him and his preferences, but he’d been lonely for too long and Jisoo was good to him. Jisoo gave him a reason to get up out of bed instead of sleeping in all his free time. It wasn’t that Jeonghan was necessarily depressed, but the lack of human contact really did shove him down until he felt so terribly lonely that he was willing to do all this just for a bit of warmth.</p><p>He wondered, briefly, if Jisoo would miss him once this was all over. Jeonghan knew he would miss Jisoo.</p><p>Jisoo nuzzling against his neck distracted him, and the light kiss pressed against his skin made him shiver, instinctively hugging Jisoo closer to his chest, warmth seeking out warmth. “What are you doing?” he murmured, and felt Jisoo smile against his skin. “Naughty. Are you that eager?”</p><p>Jisoo nodded, shameless, and Jeonghan let out a breathless, slightly incredulous laugh. He envied Jisoo’s casual, carefree attitude; he wished he could be so calm about the whole thing.</p><p>“Kiss?” Jisoo asked quietly, pulling back just enough to press their foreheads together, and even the light touch made Jeonghan feel electrified, sparks running through his body from the small point of contact. How could he say no to someone like Jisoo?</p><p>“Yeah,” he whispered dumbly, and Jisoo smiled at him, so soft and fond, before leaning in to connect their lips, pressed together in a gentle, chaste kiss, still smiling. They had kissed before, in a similar fashion, nothing beyond short pecks and fond smooches, but to Jeonghan, who hadn’t been kissed in far too long, they were still nice, very nice, and he chased after them with just a touch of frantic enthusiasm, tilting his head to make it easier, tentatively trying to deepen the kiss. Was he desperate? Maybe. Just a bit.</p><p>But to his relief and delight, Jisoo responded positively, settling more firmly on his knees to properly straddle Jeonghan’s lap, warm hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Jeonghan tightened his hold around Jisoo’s body, hugging his waist closer, lost in the feeling of a body against his. It had been so long…</p><p>To his slight surprise, Jisoo was the one to initiate something deeper, nibbling lightly on Jeonghan’s lower lip, flicking his tongue against it soothingly. It was enough of a shock for Jeonghan to open his mouth, and when Jisoo’s tongue slid in he gasped faintly, squeezing Jisoo’s hips, eyelashes fluttering at the intoxicating heat. Naughty indeed; where had Jisoo learned to french kiss? He tasted like something faintly sweet, and Jeonghan leaned closer, hungry, eager. Normally he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but if it was Jisoo then he couldn’t ever get enough.</p><p>“You’re such a tease, you know that?” he muttered when Jisoo pulled away to nibble on his earlobe, both hands petting and stroking down Jeonghan’s chest over his jacket. Jisoo just giggled quietly, blinking up at him with his pretty, pretty kitten eyes, and Jeonghan just had to stare. Jisoo truly had the prettiest eyes Jeonghan had ever seen, so elegantly curved with little flicks in the corners. Eyeliner would look so good on him, if he ever decided to wear it.</p><p>“Cheeky,” he sighed, and Jisoo just smiled again, nuzzling down the curve of his neck, kittenish indeed. In response to the little reprimand, Jisoo attached his plush lips to the join of Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder, suckling a soft red mark. Jeonghan hissed at the faint sting, but tilted his head further to the side to let Jisoo have his way, and honestly, the thought of marks on him, the thought of him marking up Jisoo, was hotter than it had any right to be, but he wanted to get in on the action anyway, wanted to paint Jisoo’s fair skin red and purple with his tongue and teeth, stain his body with hickies.</p><p>Jisoo was plient in his arms when Jeonghan decided to take charge, jerking forward to leave his own marks on Jisoo’s clean, unmarked neck, and the soft noise Jisoo made when Jeonghan sank his teeth in would be forever imprinted in his memory, high and whiny and needy. God, he hadn’t had this for too long.</p><p>Gentle hands cupping his face made him move to kiss Jisoo again, deep and thorough, and that time it was Jeonghan pushing into Jisoo’s mouth, muffling all his soft gasps and tiny moans, basking in the way he arched closer, needy for touch, for more.</p><p>“Can- can I touch?” he whispered, pulling away just enough to look into Jisoo’s eyes. His hands were hovering above Jisoo’s hips, itching to sneak under his shirt, and Jisoo nodded eagerly, tugging off his simple white t-shirt with a pretty little twisting motion, tossing it off to the side.</p><p>Jeonghan had to admit that he was a tiny bit surprised to see that Jisoo...looked like a regular dude, no weird blemishes or unnatural growths or artificial marks at all. He had a firm chest, a bit broader than Jeonghan expected, and two dusky nipples that Jeonghan very much wanted to pinch and play with, see how sensitive Jisoo was. It was oddly reassuring to see that Jisoo...looked like him, looked like a normal person.</p><p>He was effectively torn away from his thoughts when Jisoo took his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before placing them on his chest, patting them encouragingly, and that was all the permission Jeonghan needed to kick things back into gear, smoothing his hands over Jisoo’s chest, a little in awe, before giving Jisoo’s nipples a gentle, mostly experimental pinch, nothing too rough. </p><p>The little gasp Jisoo let out was more than satisfying, and Jeonghan found himself grinning, leaning forward to leave more wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down Jisoo’s neck and collar bones as he played with Jisoo’s nipples, rolling and tugging at them more and more roughly until Jisoo whimpered, hands tangled in Jeonghan’s messily-dyed black hair.</p><p>Another silence glance for permission and another silent nod led Jeonghan to lower his mouth to Jisoo’s chest, kissing over the firm muscle of his pecs, unable to resist sucking a bright red hickey over where his heart would be. For a moment, Jeonghan paused, pressing his ear to Jisoo’s chest, mildly curious. Did Jisoo have a heartbeat? Did he even have a heart? Jeonghan wasn’t too knowledgeable about all the science that had gone into creating Jisoo, but he was intrigued.</p><p>Something in him relaxed when he heard a steady thumping under his ear, a little faster than normal, and he kissed over the hickey gently, almost rewardingly. Jisoo’s hands carded through his hair more tenderly, similarly soft.</p><p>“You’re so <em> pretty,” </em> he breathed against Jisoo’s chest, hiking the other man closer by the hips, which made Jisoo whine softly, pulling lightly at his hair until Jeonghan got the hint, and when he moved down to take one of Jisoo’s nipples into his mouth, teething gently at the hardened bud, the noise Jisoo let out went straight to Jeonghan’s cock, half-hard against the fly of his jeans as Jisoo arched into him, tugging more insistently at his hair. Sensitive…</p><p>When he pulled away, Jisoo’s nipple was pink and shiny with spit, a thin string of saliva connecting Jeonghan’s lips to his chest, and Jeonghan swore tightly under his breath, pressing his thumb against Jisoo’s other nipple, eliciting yet another pretty whine. When he glanced down, he could see a straining tent in Jisoo’s soft pants, practically begging him to touch.</p><p>“Here,” Jisoo mumbled, delightfully breathless, taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together, guiding their joined hands below the hem of his pants (he wasn’t wearing underwear, Jeonghan noted in the back of his brain), and Jeonghan’s eyes widened as his fingers were coaxed into wrapping around the stiff warmth of Jisoo’s cock, heavy and hot and <em> throbbing </em> against his palm. So he was normal down there too, good to know.</p><p>For a second, Jeonghan just stared, torn between ripping Jisoo’s pants off so he could see everything and just sitting in stunned silence, but perhaps Jisoo was getting bored with his indecisiveness because he began bucking his hips into the loose grip of Jeonghan’s fist, moaning softly, tossing his head back, squeezing Jeonghan’s hand so his fingers were forced to tighten. The image of Jisoo using his hand as his own personal fleshlight was...a lot, and Jeonghan swore weakly again, fighting to gain control of his body again as he adjusted his grip, thumbing over the slick head, wet with precum, easing the slide a little. Jeonghan was half sure he was dreaming; he’d never been so hard in his <em> life. </em></p><p>“Hannie,” Jisoo groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he jerked his hips into Jeonghan’s fist, so beautifully needy, and Jeonghan hummed in response, leaning forward to lavish Jisoo’s chest with some more attention, keeping one hand warm and grounding on Jisoo’s hip, petting and stroking the bare skin offered to him.</p><p>“Yes, baby? What do you need?” Jeonghan wasn’t quite sure where the words were coming from; he hadn’t had sex in ages and he wasn’t the best with dirty talk, but it was just so easy to let the words slip from his mouth when Jisoo looked so debauched and lovely, his white hair already messy, lips bitten pink and plump. Jeonghan wanted to devour him, for lack of a more graceful word.</p><p>“N-need you,” Jisoo whined, soft and plaintive, tugging Jeonghan’s hand deeper, past his cock to press against something soft and warm and wet, leaking onto Jeonghan’s fingertips. He did distantly remember Seungcheol telling him that Jisoo had a...custom mix of reproductive organs, as odd as that sounded... “Please…”</p><p>Well, Jeonghan had never been picky.</p><p>“Dear god.” Jeonghan’s voice was weak as he circled his index fingertip against the soft, slick folds, and when he pressed, his finger slid in easily, so easily, engulfed in wet heat, sinking in deep with almost no resistance at all. The way Jisoo cried out made Jeonghan’s body ache, and he wondered why he still had all his clothes on. The pressure of his zipper against his cock was starting to get painful, and just imagining sinking his cock into that soft, soft warmth was nearly enough to make him cum right then and there.</p><p>“Can I make you cum? Dear god, please, can I make you cum?” he begged, genuinely begged, and Jisoo’s desperate nodding was equally as frantic as he tried to buck his hips down on Jeonghan’s fingers, mouth open as he let out more of those pretty, pretty little noises, one hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder, the other stroking himself quickly.</p><p>With a bit of maneuvering, Jeonghan managed to tug Jisoo’s pants down around his thighs, and the sight that was bared to him made his head dizzy with lightheadedness. Jisoo had a cute little cock, red and chubby and leaking, and below, Jeonghan still had his finger buried in Jisoo’s soaking wet hole, begging to be filled with something more. Jeonghan was beginning to debate the pros and cons of pausing to take all his clothes off; if he kept them on, he could keep touching Jisoo without interruptions, but his underwear was sticky with precum and it was starting to feel a bit too hot everywhere.</p><p>Jisoo tugging at his hand did the trick, and Jeonghan focused back on slipping another finger deep into Jisoo’s hole, mouth watering at the way he stretched so easily, sucking his fingers in deeper. He wanted to watch, wanted Jisoo to lie on his back so Jeonghan could see his fingers disappear into that wet hole. He was so torn; he wanted to do <em> everything </em> to Jisoo. Wanted to fingerfuck him until he cried, wanted to eat him out, wanted to play with his nipples until he came just from that alone, wanted to tie him up and edge him, wanted to fuck him so hard he couldn’t even moan. Was that allowed? Could they take a small detour for Jeonghan to thoroughly explore Jisoo’s body? It would help them bond, get closer, and that was a good thing, right?</p><p>Now, Jeonghan hadn’t been with many women before, and never to the point of sex, but he’d spent many an embarrassing night learning how to pleasure both men and women, just in case, so, brows furrowing, he called on all of that forbidden knowledge in the back of his head and hoped that curling his fingers gently would do something do something good.</p><p>To his relief, the noise that Jisoo let out was purely pornographic, loud and lewd and gorgeous, his walls tightening on Jeonghan’s fingers like a vice as a sticky fluid gushed from his hole, pearly white cum spurting from the tip of his cock. Jeonghan’s jaw dropped and he gaped openly, staring at Jisoo as he came, looking oh-so pretty with his lips parted around a moan, riding and grinding on Jeonghan’s fingers with reckless abandon, frantically jerking himself off, looking for all the world like an image straight out of Jeonghan’s wildest wet dreams. Fuck.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he whimpered, straight up <em> whimpered, </em> his body slack, mind numb as Jisoo’s desperate motions slowed and stilled, panting in Jeonghan’s lap, melting into him sluggishly. Jeonghan’s fingers were still buried in Jisoo’s hole and Jisoo didn’t seem to mind, even going as far as to grab Jeonghan’s wrist and press his fingers deeper with a cute little purring noise of satisfaction.</p><p>“Mm...thank you,” Jisoo murmured, kissing up his jaw, pressing a light peck to his slack lips. “You too?” His hand fell to trace the very obvious bulge in Jeonghan’s jeans, and that snapped Jeonghan back to his senses, eyes dropping down to look at where Jisoo’s palm was lightly rubbing over him.</p><p>“Y- I- yeah, god, go ahead, be my guest,” he laughed weakly, still a bit stunned, unable to tear his eyes away as Jisoo’s dainty fingers played with the tag of his zipper for a moment, apparently entranced with the little piece of metal, before sliding it down slowly, watching so intently that it almost made Jeonghan laugh.</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he remarked, only half joking, and Jisoo just chuckled softly, popping the button next and finally relieving some of the uncomfortable pressure against his cock. Jeonghan’s cheeks colored when he looked down at the damp patch over the head of his cock, a bead of precum welling up through the fabric, but Jisoo seemed delighted, cooing appreciatively and tapping a finger against the tacky mess, and when he pulled it away, a sticky string of precum stuck to his fingertip, lewd and definitely something that Jeonghan would jerk off to when he was alone.</p><p>Jisoo hummed softly, pressing and circling his finger against the head of Jeonghan’s cock, but after a moment of seemingly deliberating with himself, he gently pulled Jeonghan’s hand away from his hole, shuddering at the loss, and shuffled off the couch to kneel between Jeonghan’s legs, and <em> oh, </em> that was a <em> sight </em> Jeonghan would remember. Jisoo looked so gorgeous there between his knees, flushed and pretty, his eyes big and kittenish and curious, asking a silent question.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jeonghan muttered to himself yet again, shoving his pants and underwear down as far as he could without getting up. “Go wild, baby, do whatever you want, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p>Jisoo seemed to be very happy with the go-ahead, and with a small smile he leaned forward to rub his nose against Jeonghan’s cock, pressing kisses against the hot length of it. What exactly had they been teaching Jisoo here in the clinic? How to be freakishly good at sex? Where could Jeonghan sign up?</p><p>Well, technically, he already did sign up, but that was a technicality.</p><p>The warm press of Jisoo’s tongue against the slit of his cock tore all coherent thoughts away from his head as Jisoo leaned forward, licking a stripe up Jeonghan’s cock, pressing his tongue into the sensitive divot beneath the head, suckling gently. Jeonghan’s hand flew to Jisoo’s hair, and when he didn’t get a pout, he tightened his grip, hopefully not enough to hurt, but enough for Jisoo to groan softly, pushing into Jeonghan’s touch with a needy little noise, reaching out to take Jeonghan’s cock into his hands, warm and slick, so gentle.</p><p>“God, Jisoo, you’re- oh my god,” Jeonghan groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and laying his head back on the couch when Jisoo took the head of his cock into his mouth, and the sight of Jisoo’s lips wrapped around him was almost too much; Jeonghan was so worked up that he knew it would only take an embarrassingly short time to get him to cum. </p><p>Thighs straining, chest quivering, Jeonghan tried to keep even a tiny hint of composure, but it was useless when Jisoo’s tongue kept working at him so thoroughly, pressing against his slit and dutifully licking up all his precum like he couldn't get enough of the taste. When Jeonghan peeked out from behind his arms, he saw Jisoo with his eyes closed, mouth full of cock, and Jisoo hadn’t even taken him all the way down yet but that was it for Jeonghan as he choked out a strangled noise of warning, fighting not to push Jisoo down and fuck his mouth as he came, white-hot pleasure searing through him like lava and pushing tears to the corners of his eyes.</p><p>That had been...fuck, how long had it been since he’d orgasmed so hard? Since the last time he had a boyfriend? Huh. Maybe he really did need to find a partner.</p><p>He shuddered as Jisoo pulled off of his cock slowly, but his heart still jumped a beat when Jisoo opened his mouth to show his tongue, covered in white, before swallowing it down with a happy little smile. Well. Jeonghan was never going to recover from that and neither was his dick. Especially not his dick.</p><p>“You are...god, you are something,” he laughed weakly, breathless and addled, opening his arms to invite Jisoo back onto his lap. “You sure are something…”</p><p>In response, Jisoo just smiled at him some more, climbing onto his lap and snuggling into him, kissing his cheek. When Jeonghan kissed him deeper, he could taste himself on Jisoo’s tongue, and it made him shiver, hugging Jisoo tighter. He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this.</p><p>But he had to admit, lazily mouthing at Jisoo’s neck and jaw as he came down from the high was...actually really nice. It had been a while since he he had someone to hold, someone to kiss and hug at his leisure, and now that he had it, he really didn’t want to let it go, especially when Jisoo was reciprocating so naturally, kissing and hugging him in return, nibbling cutely on his ear. The warmth of him so close made Jeonghan sleepy, and he wrapped his arms more snugly around Jisoo’s waist, sighing in contentment.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, feeling much looser than he had half an hour previously, and Jisoo merely kissed his temple in response, humming against his hairline. His body was warm and soft and Jeonghan wanted to paint marks all over his body for the world to see. He wished, for a brief, selfish moment, that Jisoo could be his for more than just necessity’s sake.</p><p>A soft knock on the door quickly killed those wishes, and he jumped with an unattractive yelp of surprise, struggling to pull up his jeans and zip himself up. Jisoo giggled at him, apparently uncaring of his own state of half-undress, but shifted to make it easier as Seungcheol’s head popped around the door.</p><p>“Hey, you two doing alright? Just wanted to check in,” he called, and Jeonghan was certain his face was flushed as he nodded awkwardly, trying not to hide in Jisoo’s chest too much. “I see you two had fun,” he added with a cheeky wink. Jeonghan kind of wanted to punch him. Just a bit. “Anyway, you’re doing alright, I hope? No rush, of course, just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Jeonghan called, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained or rough. “Thanks.” Seungcheol hummed, and Jeonghan made a soft noise of protest as Jisoo wiggled off of his lap to go hug Seungcheol, who gave him a light forehead kiss. Apparently all of the hosts in the clinic were trained with…”positive tactile reinforcement”, and it wasn’t unusual to see them snuggling up to others looking for kisses and hugs. It was adorable definitely, but Jeonghan couldn’t help but try and smush the tiny little flare of jealousy that bloomed in his chest when Jisoo beamed, cuddling into Seungcheol’s chest happily.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I get it, I missed you too,” Seungcheol laughed, petting Jisoo’s hair lightly before glancing up at Jeonghan. “I hope you feel more relaxed?”</p><p>“...Actually I do,” Jeonghan offered, not dishonestly, and he felt a little better when Seungcheol smiled at him. Better still when Jisoo flounced back over to him to plop down next to him and cuddle close again.</p><p>“That’s good. The more relaxed you are, the better.” Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Seungcheol jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door behind him, a curious look in his eyes. “If you feel ready, everything’s all set up. Again, no pressure, and if you want to tap out, then you totally can.”</p><p>“N-no, I want to,” Jeonghan said hurriedly, surprising even himself with his sudden eagerness. He...he wanted to do this. He wanted to. Wow. He really was fucked up.</p><p>But at least it made Jisoo coo happily, kissing his cheek in badly-restrained delight, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at his adorable antics, reaching up to pet Jisoo’s fluffy hair gently. Well, at the very least, he had Jisoo with him to make things a little less tense.</p><p>“You can leave your stuff, or you can bring it with you,” Seungcheol offered, leaning against the doorframe, and Jeonghan glanced at his bag, eventually reaching out to shoulder it, just in case. Jisoo followed when he stood up, trotting after him as he walked out the door, not even bothering to put his shirt back on, draping it instead over his arm like a jacket. Jeonghan did his best not to stare, but it was hard when all of the marks he’d put onto that broad chest were just...on display like that. He was certain he was embarrassed enough for the both of them.</p><p>“You’ll do fine. You get to do the easy part,” Seungcheol joked as he led them through a couple hallways, swiping his keycard against several little pads to open heavy doors that made Jeonghan vaguely nervous. “Just try not to freak out; that scares the layers.”</p><p>“Easier said than done,” Jeonghan mumbled, rubbing his arms briefly. Jisoo cooed, taking one of his hands and giving it a gentle squeeze, and Jeonghan felt a bit better. He was safe. He could do this. There was nothing that would hurt him or Jisoo. He had the emergency remote button thing in his pocket and everything would go fine.</p><p>God, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.</p><p>“Now, just some last checkups to make sure you’re doing fine,” Seungcheol announced, leading to a sort of office-looking room with a big desk and a couple laptops, one of which he spun towards Jeonghan. “Fill that out and when you’re done, just head through those double doors.” He pointed to said doors on the other side of the room before patting Jisoo’s head and going through them, leaving Jeonghan to fill out what seemed like a fairly standard wellness check, just asking him how he’d felt the past week or so, if anything had been out of the ordinary. Jisoo, next to him, kept petting the back of his head gently, reassuring.</p><p>“Well, now or never, right?” he sighed once he finished, standing up straight and looking at the double doors. Jisoo hummed, leaning in to kiss him softly, and Jeonghan sighed again. He still couldn’t quite believe he was doing this.</p><p>Walking through a set of double doors had never felt more daunting.</p><p>Jeonghan was slightly surprised to see that the room before him...looked just like a normal room, with sky blue walls and a big window in the ceiling and a large bed against the wall to the left, which Jisoo quickly flung himself upon with a happy noise. Cute. There was a large cooler of water next to the door and a box which presumably held food inside, along with stacks of blankets and pillows and soft things on the far wall.</p><p>To the right, there was another small door, which Seungcheol was crouched by, fiddling with, but at their entrance he stood up, smiling comfortingly. “Perfect. You can toss your bag anywhere; feel free to get comfortable. There’s water and food and plugs in the box, so feel free to use any of those at your leisure. Last thing you need to do is just hold still for a second.” He held up a small spray bottle, and Jeonghan blinked. “It’s just a mild disinfectant,” Seungcheol explained quickly, and Jeonghan relaxed, holding his breath as he was briefly spritzed down. “Alright, you’re good to go!”</p><p>Huh. That was...remarkably painless. Well, he supposed that a lot of the prep had happened beforehand; he had been mailed several pills in the weeks before intending to boost his immune system and keep him healthy and put him in tip top shape, and even the recommended diet hadn’t been too bad. Still, Jeonghan’s never putting kale anywhere near his mouth again in his life.</p><p>“Alright, I’m sure this is probably the part you’ve been most anxious for, but you can meet the layer now,” Seungcheol hummed, and Jeonghan’s heart did a weird thing in his chest, from fear or excitement he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“She’s nice,” Jisoo assured, coming up behind him, and Jeonghan nodded stiffly, trying not to make it obvious when he took a deep breath as the little door opened, revealing a little tunnel. It was almost comical, and Jeonghan moved his hand to hold Jisoo’s as something in the back of the shadows shifted and moved.</p><p>“C’mon, you can come out,” Seungcheol encouraged, crouching down by the opening. “Jisoo’s breeder is finally here to say hello.”</p><p>“Does- does it understand you?” Jeonghan asked incredulously, and Seungcheol shrugged.</p><p>“To some extent, yes, we think they do, but never hurts to just be polite just in case- oh, here she is!” Jeonghan’s eyes whipped down to the little opening, widening at the sound of little...chirps? Soft chittering noises hit his ears, reminding him of the sound of hamsters squeaking, and it was...oddly cute.</p><p>He held his breath when something poked out of the darkness, and if possible, his eyes went wider at the sight of a thin, dark blue tendril waving around in the open air, curious, reminding him of a snake’s tongue.</p><p>Jisoo cooed at the sight, crouching down next to Seungcheol to offer his finger to the tendril, and Jeonghan gaped as it wrapped around Jisoo’s index, visibly pulsing, but Jisoo didn’t seem alarmed, grinning brightly as the tendril wound further up his finger, pressing into his palm and leaving a faint smear of clear liquid behind, shimmering on Jisoo’s skin.</p><p>More tendrils began emerging from the opening, which was a good thing judging by Seungcheol and Jisoo’s smiles. There was another chittering noise, a wet flop, and then, right before Jeonghan’s eyes, a mishmash of indigo tentacles oozed out of the little door, slick and shiny-looking, undulating and shifting with faint, wet noises. It was...smaller than he expected, maybe the size of a large pomeranian, but that didn’t really make it less intimidating.</p><p>“...Huh,” he said dumbly, pulled from his stunned thoughts by Jisoo tugging on his hand, leading him to crouch down. “So- so is this...your layer?”</p><p>“Yep! Isn’t she beautiful?” Seungcheol said excitedly, taking Jeonghan’s hand and holding it out, palm up. “Let her touch you. Don’t worry, she’s very gentle.” That didn’t soothe Jeonghan’s unease much, trying to fight back a tremble as one thin blue tendril extended towards him as well, hovering over his hand as if sensing his hesitance.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Jisoo’s voice was gentle, as was the hand he put on Jeonghan’s shoulder, and, tentatively, Jeonghan moved to touch the little tendril, sucking in a breath at the feeling. It was...warm. Warmer than he expected, warmer than a human, and it felt like very firm jello, covered with a layer of something slick and wet. As it explored his hand, wiggling back and forth like a little caterpillar, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, entranced. At least it didn’t hurt.</p><p>“See? She wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Seungcheol said soothingly, holding out one of his own hands for the layer to explore. Jeonghan laughed nervously, tensing up when the tendril on his hand moved down his palm, circling around his wrist, but it didn’t do anything but squeeze gently before retreating entirely, sinking back into the mass of tentacles without any fuss.</p><p>That had...gone smoother than he expected. He expected something much, much different, but that had been...not anything like his imagination.</p><p>“I think she likes you, actually,” Seungcheol continued, nodding to where several little tendrils had swarmed over Jeonghan’s shoes, playing with the laces, and Jeonghan had to consciously stop himself from toppling backwards in surprise. She <em> liked </em> him?</p><p>“Is- is that a <em> good </em> thing?” he asked warily, and Jisoo patted his knee again.</p><p>“Oh, yes, it’s a very good thing. If she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t let you near Jisoo, and then this whole thing would have been a waste of time.” Seungcheol grinned at him, and Jeonghan managed a weak laugh, morbidly interested as he nervously held his hand out again, wanting to touch, to feel more. When it touched him, more willingly, he shook the little tendril, feeling a bit ridiculous.</p><p>“Hi,” he offered, and the tendril pulsed against his palm, warm and slick. He could feel how strong it was, but it was also gentle, and it wasn’t threatening so far. The layer’s little chittering chirps were kinda cute too.</p><p>“Still wanna do this?” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol’s careful voice, and, slowly, he nodded. It wasn’t him that was going to be fucked anyway.</p><p>“...Yeah. I do.”</p><p>It was worth the adoring look Jisoo gave him, kittenish eyes and beautiful smiles, beaming brightly. Jeonghan didn’t really understand his excitement, but it was cute, especially when Jisoo leaned in to smooch his cheek gratefully.</p><p>“Then I don’t see why we have to keep things waiting. You know what to do if you need help, and if you’d like something specific like books or a game or anything, just press the buzzer by the door.” Seungcheol gestured to the little device as he stood up, and the layer wrapped a tendril around his leg, which made him smile. “You three get acquainted, ok? Take it as slow as you need to.”</p><p>“You’re making this sound weirdly intimate,” Jeonghan mumbled, following Seungcheol’s lead and standing up. Jisoo stayed crouched on the floor, looking up at them with big eyes, both hands now tangled with tendrils.</p><p>“I mean, it kind of is,” Seungcheol hummed, nodding to the layer. “She’s trusting Jisoo with her eggs, and Jisoo’s trusting you to fertilize them. I’d say it’s just like any consenting relationship, right? Just...try not to freak out too much, ok? The actual impregnation process won’t take too long, so I hope you don’t get bored.” Seungcheol patted his shoulder and Jeonghan sighed, nodding. He was doing this. He could turn back but his pride wouldn’t let him, and hey, maybe it would be interesting. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe it would even feel good.</p><p>One last pat on the shoulder and Seungcheol was heading out with a cheery wave, leaving Jeonghan in the room with Jisoo and a...tentacle monster. Who would...get Jisoo pregnant with her eggs. God, what a weird concept when he thought about it too much.</p><p>Deciding not to think about it too much, Jeonghan rocked awkwardly on the balls of his feet, wondering what to do. Did he...touch the layer again? Wait for it to touch him? Seungcheol said to take it slow, but how slow was slow?</p><p>Fuck, he was overthinking it again.</p><p>“Relax, Hannie,” Jisoo said softly, breaking him out of his muddled thoughts, and as he stood up, he scooped his layer into his arms, holding it against his chest like a wriggly child, completely unbothered. “She’s safe. She won’t hurt you or me at all. It’s ok.”</p><p>“I- I mean- if you say so,” Jeonghan offered weakly, and Jisoo sent him a slightly bemused smile, heading over to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. When he set the layer into his lap, his bare chest was shiny with that leftover wet substance, and Jeonghan swallowed hard past the thick lump in his throat, hesitating for half a second before following him over and sitting down next to him.</p><p>“So...so how does this...work?” he asked warily, and Jisoo just sent him a kind of narrow-eyed smile. <em> “How do you think it works?” </em>his face clearly said, and Jeonghan felt his cheeks go warm, looking away. Right. He was essentially going to be helping make tentacle porn a reality.</p><p>In response to his embarrassed flush, Jisoo laughed, whacking his shoulder lightly before leaning into him, setting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder and smiling up at him so prettily, all sparkly eyes and soft lips, like a little kitten or a particularly feline-looking bunny. Jeonghan wanted to kiss him.</p><p>He reasoned that there was nothing stopping him from doing so, so he did, connecting their lips gently, lightly. Jisoo hummed softly into the kiss, pressing into him, and the angle was a little awkward but Jeonghan didn’t mind, one hand rising instinctively to cup Jisoo’s cheek.</p><p>He jumped when something warm and heavy landed on his lap, and when he broke the kiss to look down and see the layer crawling onto his legs, he very nearly threw her off with a little squeak of terrified surprise. Jisoo just giggled, leaning in to kiss his neck, clearly amused at his reaction, but the way he pet Jeonghan’s hair was sympathetic, if not a bit patronizing.</p><p>“It’s ok,” he whispered, and Jeonghan glanced at him, then down at the layer, which...wasn’t doing anything. Just sitting in his lap, waving some of her tendrils around like little feelers. She reminded him of some kind of land anemone, if he was being honest.</p><p>He tensed when Jisoo took one of his hands and guided it towards the layer, but again, she didn’t do anything but lightly touch his hand with a few of her thinner tendrils, tickling the flat of his palm and making him wrinkle his nose, flexing his fingers. She seemed intrigued by the movement, her tendrils wiggling faster when he moved, and, equally as curious, Jeonghan repeated the movement, careful not to crush any of the tendrils in his palm. He had no idea when the nervousness had turned into morbid curiosity, but...he wasn’t as scared anymore. Just...wary.</p><p>“...I guess you aren’t so bad,” he mumbled, and the layer quivered on his lap, perhaps happily. It was hard to tell when she didn’t have a face, or any recognizable way to show emotion other than movement.</p><p>Well, Jisoo seemed happy, if his smile said anything, and gently he picked up his layer, setting her off to the side of the bed and laying down in the middle, making insistent grabby hands for Jeonghan. However, before Jeonghan could do anything, several of the layer’s tendrils began roaming over Jisoo’s chest, particularly around the hickies Jeonghan had left. Jisoo let it happen, watching through bright eyes, and Jeonghan was...entranced, honestly, staring as the tendrils gently pressed and rubbed against the marks. Was she curious? Worried? Maybe Jeonghan was just as foreign to her as she was to Jeonghan.</p><p>Jisoo gently shooed the tendrils away after a moment, patting them lightly. “Just watch for now, please,” he said, presumably to the layer, who obediently retracted her tendrils, squiggling in place, chittering out a soft noise that almost sounded like a purr in a hollow place. Again, it was oddly cute, and Jeonghan was torn between logical unease and irrational fondness.</p><p>“...This is so strange,” he decided to offer, faced with the lack of anything else to say. Jisoo just grinned at him, beckoning him over again, and Jeonghan quickly moved closer, depositing himself next to Jisoo on the bed, uncomfortably aware of the layer on Jisoo’s other side, just...sitting and waiting. At least she was patient? It was oddly comforting.</p><p>He moved his eyes to Jisoo’s face, only to find Jisoo already looking at him, a small smile on his lips, almost curious. Jeonghan tried not to feel patronized but he was still wildly out of his depth here.</p><p>“...So...what now?” he prompted quietly, and Jisoo’s smile widened. “...Don’t leave me hanging. I really would like to know.”</p><p>“Well,” Jisoo murmured, running a fingertip down Jeonghan’s chest, light and teasing, “now we get started. If you feel ready.” His voice was soft, eyes gentle, and Jeonghan held his breath. Was he ready for this? For what it would entail? Technically, all he would have to do was fuck Jisoo when he had his eggs in but…</p><p>Well, no better way to find out than to just...go for it. “Ok,” he sighed, reaching up to unzip his jacket and pull it off. “Might as well just hop right in.”</p><p>Jisoo seemed delighted by his choice of action, and sat up to help Jeonghan divest himself of his clothes, until he was shirtless and hesitating over the button of his jeans, but Jisoo took the initiative for him and flicked him a reassuring look before doing it for him, slowly, teasingly pulling down the fly of his jeans, a little smirk curling his lips.</p><p>“You’re so naughty,” Jeonghan chuckled fondly, petting Jisoo’s hair, trying to keep his eyes off of the layer, but his eyes kept straying back to her, a little entranced, full of a sort of twisted fascination. He wondered what it would feel like to have those tendrils and tentacles moving over his own bare skin; Jisoo seemed to like the feeling. At least, he didn’t seem to dislike it.</p><p>He glanced back down when Jisoo paused, staring down at his thigh, and Jeonghan was about to ask what he was doing, but before he could even open his mouth, Jisoo hurriedly shimmied out of his own pants, leaving himself bare on the bed, fully exposed, just...casually sitting there naked. There was a sort of satisfied <em> “there!” </em> expression on his face that was cute, if not a little overexcited. Jeonghan wished he had Jisoo’s enthusiasm.</p><p>But now it was his turn, he reckoned. The revealing of Jisoo’s bare skin seemed to excite the layer, who was waving her tendrils around more eagerly, waving about in the air in a way that was almost endearing, and Jeonghan hesitated for all of five seconds before sighing and giving in, standing up to wiggle out of his jeans unsexily.</p><p>Jisoo made a very pleased noise, looking him up and down, and Jeonghan felt his cheeks go warm with embarrassment as he sat down on the edge of the bed, subconsciously trying to hide himself. Jisoo wasn’t bothering with the silly concept of “shame”, preferring instead to flop back on the bed spread-eagled and comfortable, looking up at him with his soft, glittery eyes and a small smile, almost...proud? Jeonghan couldn’t quite tell, but it made him feel a little better, crossing his legs and turning his body to face Jisoo fully.</p><p>“So what now?” he asked again, and Jisoo hummed, sitting up a bit to lean into his lap, pressing a faint kiss to the side of his ribs. Goosebumps rose where Jisoo’s lips touched, and Jeonghan did his best not to shiver. “Oh, ok, uh...how- how do you wanna do this?”</p><p>Jisoo sat back with a soft, thoughtful hum, tracing ticklish circles into Jeonghan’s knee with his fingertip, tapping it twice before twisting over to gently pick up his layer, settling her between his legs, then taking Jeonghan’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Wary but curious, Jeonghan watched as some of the layer’s smaller tendrils reached out, feeling their way to Jisoo’s thighs, and it must have tickled because Jisoo squirmed with a soft laugh, eyes all scrunched up.</p><p>Jeonghan took the opportunity to look at Jisoo, trailing his eyes up and down Jisoo’s body. He looked...human. His chest was broad, dotted with hickies, and his hips were maybe a little curvier than a normal man’s, but Jeonghan kind of liked it. More to hold, to grip onto. His legs were long and slender and his thighs were soft; Jeonghan wanted to sink his teeth into them.</p><p>The only big difference Jeonghan could find was the fact that below Jisoo’s cock was what looked to him like a woman’s pussy, soft and a little wet already. He blinked and stared for a bit, and was suddenly overcome with the urge to stick his fingers in again. Maybe his tongue. Then maybe his dick. If Jisoo allowed him to. He was pretty all over, so pretty, and Jeonghan wanted to- to just...kiss him silly, hold him and hug him until his giggles filled the room.</p><p>Jisoo making a soft noise broke him out of his thoughts, and a gentle squeeze to his hand brought his attention back down to the layer, who was tentatively exploring the soft parts between Jisoo’s legs, some of the tentacles gently creeping over his hips and curling around his waist, some of them brushing over his soft folds and his cock, making him shiver again.</p><p>“Have you- have you ever done this before?” Jeonghan had to ask, and Jisoo hummed.</p><p>“Once,” he offered quietly, eyes fixed on his layer, giving Jeonghan’s hand another squeeze. “It was fun. I liked it. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“As long as you enjoy it…” Unable to resist any longer, Jeonghan reached out to hesitantly put his free hand above the layer, and to his surprise, she was gentle when her tendrils wrapped around his fingers. He was further surprised when she tugged lightly, leading his hand to press against Jisoo’s cock, urging him to rub. Hm. Seemed like she knew what felt good.</p><p>Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt, Jeonghan obeyed the wordless command and carefully wrapped his hand around Jisoo’s cock, the slide eased by the slick substance left behind by the layer’s tentacles. The soft moan Jisoo let out made Jeonghan bite his lower lip, and even the layer’s tendrils quivered in that happy way again, seemingly pleased with Jisoo’s reaction just like Jeonghan was. Jeonghan wondered how intelligent she was.</p><p>Shrugging mentally, Jeonghan turned his attention back to Jisoo, who had his eyes closed, relaxing into the sensation, just barely rocking his hips up into the loose hold of Jeonghan’s fist, and when Jeonghan tightened his grip he gasped, eyes flying open.</p><p>“You like that?” Jeonghan couldn’t help but ask, soft, sultry, and Jisoo nodded, cheeks flushed a pretty pink as he squeezed Jeonghan’s hand again and sighed, shuffling his legs further apart.</p><p>The rest of the layer’s tentacles hadn’t moved too much while Jeonghan worked his hand over Jisoo’s cock, still lightly caressing Jisoo’s skin until it was shiny with slick, leaving faint little red marks on Jisoo’s hips when it gripped especially tight. Jisoo didn’t protest to the rougher handling, in fact he seemed quite content, so Jeonghan didn’t mind either, more focused on making Jisoo feel good than he was on worrying about the sentience of a tentacle monster.</p><p>God, he really was a freak. But that was a problem for lonely future Jeonghan to worry about.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, Soo,” he mumbled, almost to himself, eyes roving over the expanses of skin bared to him, so soft and supple and smooth, looking especially delectable in the soft afternoon sunlight streaming through the window in the ceiling. Jisoo whined softly, reaching up to tug him into a kiss, and the angle was a little awkward but Jeonghan didn’t mind, content to swallow up all of Jisoo’s little soft noises, so pretty.</p><p>“More,” Jisoo demanded, grabbing at Jeonghan’s arm, and who would Jeonghan be to say no? It was so easy to give in, especially when Jisoo reacted so cutely, writhing and moaning, flushed and soft and pink. He was <em> gorgeous, </em> and Jeonghan was appropriately entranced.</p><p>So entranced, in fact, that momentarily he forgot all about the layer sitting not a foot away from him, doing her fair share of touching Jisoo’s soft, smooth skin. He only remembered when something warm and slick touched his hand over Jisoo’s cock, nearly startling him into biting down on Jisoo’s tongue. He gave Jisoo’s lower lip an apologetic kiss and looked down at the layer, curious.</p><p>“...Do you...wanna touch?” he offered awkwardly, and he pouted when Jisoo giggled at him. The layer stroked his hand gently, making him shiver, but he took his hand away, allowing the tentacle to wrap around Jisoo’s cock, pulling a cute little moan out of his mouth. Jeonghan had to admit, the sight of a tentacle wrapped around Jisoo’s cock was...kind of hot…</p><p>Well, he could reevaluate his preferences later. Right now, he just wanted to watch, one hand absently petting and rubbing Jisoo’s nipples as he watched the layer avidly, eyes wide. She definitely seemed to know what she was doing; Jisoo loved it, judging by his moans.</p><p>One firm rub into the slit of Jisoo’s cock had him cumming hard over his stomach with a high-pitched squeal of pleasure, back arching off of the bed, and Jeonghan swore softly under his breath, dipping down to kiss Jisoo rewardingly, petting his stomach, leaning over him to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p>“Good job, baby, you’re doing so good,” he murmured, and Jisoo’s hazy eyes curved into cute little crescents as he pulled Jeonghan into another kiss, lips moving lazily against his own.</p><p>It was karma, he supposed, when Jisoo jerked all of a sudden, teeth digging into Jeonghan’s lower lip for a moment, and Jeonghan hissed, pulling back to look at what had caused his reaction, only to find one of the layer’s thicker tentacles pushing slowly into Jisoo’s cunt, several others swarming over his sensitive folds, wet with slick and his own juices. Jeonghan gaped stupidly for a second, then, completely impulsively, reached down to spread Jisoo’s thighs further apart, and he was rewarded for his help with a tendril patting his knee, rubbing slowly closer to his inner thigh but going no further.</p><p>“Do you like it, Soo? Does it feel good?” He turned his attention back to Jisoo, who had sat up on his elbows to watch, cheeks flushed a beautiful pink, and he nodded with a breathless whine, pulling Jeonghan closer to him, tilting his face into Jeonghan’s neck to mouth at his shoulder, panting wetly against his skin.</p><p>Still mesmerized by the tentacles, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Jisoo without thinking, petting him gently, murmuring soothing things as the tentacle pushed deeper, undoubtedly stretching him open. Jeonghan still wondered what it would feel like to fuck him.</p><p>Then, as he watched, the tentacle pulled back some, and then thrusted back inside with a loud, wet squelching noise, and the noise Jisoo made was <em> unholy </em> at best, loud and lewd, sending all of Jeonghan’s blood south as he stared.</p><p>“Wow,” he said dumbly, nothing else coming to mind, and when it happened again, another desperate noise leaving Jisoo’s mouth as he curled into Jeonghan’s arms, starting to shake a little with quiet, cute sounds, little squeaks and moans and gasps, clutching at Jeonghan’s shoulders.</p><p>“Shh, baby, you can take it, don’t worry. You’ve done this before,” Jeonghan soothed, voice a bit faint, cock twitching as the tentacle twisted and plunged deeper, sinking into Jisoo’s soft, wet heat, lovingly prepping him for the eggs he would take. Fuck, why was that mental image suddenly so hot? Jeonghan wondered how Jisoo would look with his tummy all round and swollen with eggs, freshly-fucked and ready to have Jeonghan take him.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Jeonghan sighed again, dreamy and distracted, cupping Jisoo’s cheek to tilt his face up so they could kiss. Jisoo kept whimpering softly against his lips, but after a second he pulled away completely, reaching between his legs to gently tug on the tentacle, which slid out of him obediently, patting his thigh in a curious way.</p><p>Jeonghan, appropriately confused, reached out to help, but Jisoo just rolled over and settled onto his hands and knees, ass in the air, hugging one of the pillows close to his face, and at that angle, Jeonghan wanted even more to just get behind him and give him a good time. The layer seemed delighted by his new change of position as well, her tendrils pulsing and wiggling excitedly as she ran them over Jisoo’s thighs and ass, squeezing gently. Jeonghan, because he couldn’t help himself, reached out to do the same, and Jisoo giggled shakily, shooting him a teasing look through glittery eyes.</p><p>Before Jeonghan could do much more than pinch his hip for being cheeky, the layer’s tentacle shoved right back inside with a slick noise, and Jisoo yelped cutely, pushing back into it. Jeonghan laughed, a little breathless, and sat up on his knees to spread Jisoo’s ass open, daring to pet the tentacle where it was disappearing into Jisoo. “You look amazing like this, Soo, all spread out…”</p><p>Jisoo smiled a sheepish smile into his pillow, lips trembling around a moan as another, slightly thinner tentacle squirmed up his thigh, pressing against where he was already filled. For a moment, Jeonghan doubted it would fit, but his eyes widened when it slid in with relative ease, making Jisoo’s back arch attractively, a strained noise leaving his lips.</p><p>“Are you alright? Does it hurt??” Jeonghan asked quickly, and Jisoo waved a hand, reaching out for him.</p><p>“‘S fine. Just full,” Jisoo grunted, closing his eyes, pressing his face into the pillow for a moment, and when he spoke next, his voice was comically muffled. “Feels good. ‘M fine.”</p><p>Jeonghan hummed faintly, reaching out to lace their fingers together, and Jisoo squeezed tightly, letting out another thin moan as the tentacles inside him began moving again, alternating thrusts so that Jisoo was always filled up with something, grinding his hips back into the pressure, quivering faintly all over.</p><p>Hit with a sudden burst of compulsive inspiration, Jeonghan reached out to one of the tentacles waving around in the air, gripping it gently, and he shivered at the wet, warm feeling in his palm, slick and slippery, unlike anything he’d ever felt. Luckily, the layer didn’t seem too upset about being manhandled, sliding her tentacle along Jeonghan’s palm in a way that was almost reassuring, tickling the pad of his pinky finger.</p><p>“Here, touch here,” he instructed breathlessly, guiding the tentacle between Jisoo’s legs, brushing against his cock, and Jisoo’s little whine turned into a choked-off moan as the layer obliged, wrapping her tentacle firmly around his cock, undulating and spiralling around the shaft, the nubby tip of the tentacle rubbing against the underside of the head of his cock until Jisoo was squirming with the stimulation, seemingly torn between bucking his hips forward into the tentacle around his cock or pressing back into the ones inside him, moving in short, aborted motions as he moaned into the pillows. He was gorgeous, and Jeonghan wondered if it was possible to cum untouched just from watching him. Probably.</p><p>“God, you look so good, Soo, I can’t wait to fuck you,” he mumbled dazedly, and that mental image must have done as much to Jisoo as it did to Jeonghan because with a noise that was halfway between a plea and a moan Jisoo was cumming again, frantically bucking his hips back into the tentacles practically ramming into him, helpless little mewls spilling out of his lips as he was tentacle-fucked into the bed. Jeonghan couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, running his fingertips along where the tentacles were pushing into him, collecting some of the mess on his fingers.</p><p>“I wonder how many times you can cum for us,” he hummed, smirking faintly at the way his hand came away shiny and wet with slick. Jisoo’s cock, still in the hold of the tentacle, was twitching jerkily, beads of cum continuing to leak and drip down onto the sheets, flushed a deep red as the tentacle squeezed and stroked and kept up its thorough ministrations, seemingly following the same train of thought as Jeonghan. Helpful.</p><p>“Please, Hannie,” Jisoo cried, wiggling his entire body cutely as he flashed Jeonghan a desperate look, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but coo, kissing down Jisoo’s back soothingly, petting the back of his thigh. Jisoo was doing so good for him, taking it so well, and he told Jisoo as much, eager to praise.</p><p>“One more time, hm? Can you cum one more time for me, baby?” he crooned, clueless as to where his sudden boldness was coming from but too caught up to really care, giving Jisoo’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “I know you can take it, Soo, you can be good for me, right? Just cum one more time for me, then you can take your eggs. Doesn’t that sound good, being all nice ‘n filled up? Will you be good?”</p><p>“I- I will, I promise,” Jisoo whispered, moving to adjust himself, spreading his knees a little wider, hugging his pillow closer. Jeonghan frowned at the uncomfortable-looking dip of Jisoo’s back, and pulled at his hips a little until he straightened out his spine, earning another gentle, rewarding squeeze to the back of his thigh.</p><p>“Good boy.” Jeonghan leaned forward to kiss the dimples at the base of Jisoo’s spine as the slick squelching noises of the layer fucking him started up again, and though Jisoo squirmed with oversensitivity, Jeonghan shushed him softly, petting his hair and his back, eyes raking up the sight before him. Well, if he was going to go to hell for enjoying the sight in front of him, might as well take in as much as he could while he still had the chance.</p><p>“Oh, you sweet thing,” he said lovingly as Jisoo let out a particularly needy little cry, and carefully Jeonghan moved to sit in front of Jisoo, settling against the headboard of the bed so he could pull Jisoo into his lap and hold him more easily, cupping Jisoo’s cheeks and thumbing away the little tears that had gathered there. “It’s a lot, isn’t it?”</p><p>Jisoo nodded with another teary whine, shivering and jerking in Jeonghan’s arms, reaching up to hold onto him as the layer slipped yet another tentacle in beside the other two, which couldn’t have been an easy fit. Still, Jisoo didn’t make any noise of protest; in fact he looked rather blissed-out, eyes hazy, his cock somehow hard again, leaking against Jeonghan’s stomach, smearing a wet line of cum against his skin. Eventually one of his hands moved to wrap around Jeonghan’s cock, thumb pressing gently against the slit, and after so long without stimulation Jeonghan jerked at the electrifying touch, swearing loudly and making Jisoo giggle.</p><p>“I- god, you really want me to fuck you that bad, huh?” Jeonghan laughed shakily, and Jisoo nodded, giving him a small smile, his kitten eyes all glittery and soft, a little teary but mostly eager. Jeonghan wanted to give him everything, anything that would keep that smile on his face.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to make Jisoo cum again, not when he was still hypersensitive from his last orgasm and already on the verge of another, but it was still as beautiful as ever, and Jeonghan swore again under his breath, more softly as he jerked Jisoo through his fourth orgasm of the day, practically sobbing into Jeonghan’s shoulder as his body was wracked with shudders, whining and squirming away when Jeonghan so much as brushed a fingertip down his cock.</p><p>“Wait, wait- st-stop, please, too much,” Jisoo gasped, eyes rolling back as he let his head tip back, trembling all over, and Jeonghan obediently moved his hands to support Jisoo’s back, nuzzling the smooth muscle of his chest. The layer, too, fell still, though she didn’t pull her tentacles out.</p><p>“You did so good, baby, <em> so </em> good, you looked so pretty cumming for me. Did it feel good?” Jisoo managed a weak nod, glancing down at where the tentacles were still buried deep inside of him, and wiggled his hips.</p><p>“Eggs, please, now,” he mumbled, and Jeonghan chuckled. At least Jisoo had his priorities straight.</p><p>“You want your eggs now, baby? Wanna get knocked up?” Jeonghan purred, running his nose along the dip of Jisoo’s collar bones, loving the way his breath hitched, loving the soft whine that spilled from his plush lips, bitten red and plump.</p><p>“Mhm, mhm, <em> please, </em> I want you to knock me up, want you to cum in me while I’m full of eggs,” Jisoo whined, almost a whisper, leaning closer to him, practically mouthing the words against Jeonghan’s jaw. “Will you?”</p><p>“Mm. Promise I will,” Jeonghan assured, running his hands down Jisoo’s back, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and squeezing. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Jisoo’s ass; he had a very pretty one. Not too massive, but soft, and squishy. Jeonghan wanted to play with it, see how Jisoo would respond. Would he like being spanked?</p><p>Well, he could think about that another time. Right now, he peeked over Jisoo’s shoulder at the layer, a little curious, to see her waving her tentacles around more energetically, some of them retracting into her mass to puff up a little more, and Jisoo whined at the squirming, nuzzling into Jeonghan, but they must have pushed deeper inside him because Jisoo suddenly sat up with a short noise of surprise, eyes wide, hands flying down to rest over his stomach. Jeonghan, ever curious, placed his hand over the smooth skin and was equally as surprised to feel the faint outline of tentacles moving deep beneath Jisoo’s skin, creating the tiniest bulge.</p><p>“Oh wow,” he couldn’t help but say, a little dumbly, his horny brain too fogged to really register the depth of what was going to happen. That layer was going to put eggs in Jisoo. And then he would fuck Jisoo and fertilize those eggs. Weird fuckin’ world, but hey, he signed up for it. And he couldn’t say he regretted it yet either, not at all.</p><p>Then, as he raised his eyes back up, he saw...something emerge from the innermost part of the layer, slowly creating a round bulge in her tentacle as it travelled up, and Jeonghan swallowed thickly, staring at the object. That was...one of the eggs. It wasn’t huge, maybe the size of a mandarin orange, but it seemed so big as it slowly made its way towards Jisoo, heading straight through the thickest tentacle and up deep inside him.</p><p>Jisoo made another, softer noise of surprise when the bulge of the egg pressed against him, and he looked down at himself with a low hum, not uneasy, just curious, reaching down to feel the size of the egg with his hand. “Warm,” he said softly, and Jeonghan fought through his brain haze to nod in agreement, resuming his slow rubbing of Jisoo’s back.</p><p>“Relax, baby, let it in. You can take it,” he urged, and Jisoo nodded, closing his eyes and taking in a slow, deep breath as the egg pushed harder against him, his brows furrowing cutely when it finally slid in with a faint, wet noise, one that almost made Jeonghan giggle.</p><p>“Oh,” Jisoo breathed, opening his eyes again, looking almost...surprised?</p><p>“Bad?” Jeonghan asked quickly, but Jisoo shook his head with a dismissive noise, once again reaching down to feel his tummy; Jeonghan did the same, and he blinked when he pressed down near Jisoo’s pelvis and felt the outline of a firm, spherical object. One of the eggs.</p><p>“Feels...nice,” Jisoo offered quietly, a shy smile on his lips as he fluttered his fingers over where the egg rested inside him. “I like it.”</p><p>“Well, if you like it, then that’s good,” Jeonghan offered after a second of trying to think of something to say, and Jisoo giggled at him, laying a teasing kiss to Jeonghan’s pouting lips, but he let out a low, pleasured hum a moment later, arching into Jeonghan, and when Jeonghan fumbled around under him, he felt along the tentacle, and his fingers met another small orb, making its way up to press into Jisoo, going in more smoothly than the first one, accepted into his body with no more than a soft sigh.</p><p>“You take them so well,” Jeonghan murmured, almost proud, one hand constantly pressed against Jisoo’s stomach to feel the progression of the eggs inside him, and Jisoo shivered happily, letting out a low, soft croon, tucked nice and neat and small against Jeonghan’s chest. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Mhm. ‘S nice. Feels full,” Jisoo whispered, equally soft, shifting a bit to make it easier as a couple more eggs slid into him in quick succession, pulling a lovely little moan from his full lips, a bit hoarse but still one of the prettiest sounds Jeonghan had ever heard. He could have listened to Jisoo’s voice forever, whether he was talking or moaning or humming or just making noise.</p><p>Was Jeonghan whipped? Maybe a little. Could you blame him? ...Not really?</p><p>But he wasn’t brave enough to confront those particular thoughts, so he carefully cupped his hand on the back of Jisoo’s head so he could tuck Jisoo’s forehead against his shoulder, holding him close, whispering praise and encouragement as more eggs traveled up the tentacle and into him, settling heavy and round and full in his tummy. The bulge was visibly noticeable by that point, pressing against Jeonghan’s skin, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but rub it, hoping to soothe.</p><p>Precisely 16 eggs later, which maybe took about an hour, they finally stopped coming up, and Jeonghan was surprised the layer had managed to fit that many into her deceptively small body. The laying must have tired her out though, because when she withdrew her tentacles slowly, her movements were sluggish and lazy, almost a little floppy. A gush of slick ran down the backs of Jisoo’s thighs with nothing to keep it in, and when Jisoo whined, Jeonghan moved without thinking and shoved three fingers back into Jisoo’s soaking wet cunt to keep him all plugged up, marveling at how easy it was, his fingers meeting practically no resistance at all.</p><p>“Good job, baby, good job,” Jeonghan whispered adoringly, pulling back to look at Jisoo properly, the weirdest feeling of pride sitting in his heart. Eager to drink in the sight, he stared at Jisoo, wide-eyed, reaching out to touch, marveling at his belly, soft and round with eggs, skin smooth under his fingertips. Jisoo shivered and whined softly at the touch, tugging Jeonghan back to him, giving him the prettiest kitten eyes, and Jeonghan went willingly, pressing smiling kisses into Jisoo’s flushed cheeks, murmuring praise with each little peck.</p><p>“How do you feel? All nice ‘n full ‘n warm?” At his soft questions Jisoo nodded shyly, rubbing both hands over his distended stomach, seemingly just as amazed as Jeonghan was, which was fair. “You look so gorgeous, all knocked up like this...adorable.” He left a ticklish kiss on the side of Jisoo’s neck just to make him squirm, and an added flutter of his fingers had Jisoo giggling and wiggling on his lap, clinging to his shoulders with a childish sort of cuteness that seemed too pure for what had just happened.</p><p>“Now...the moment of truth,” Jisoo hummed, poking their noses together, his tone a little more sultry as he sent a glance down at Jeonghan’s cock, still achingly stiff and begging to sink into the same wet heat that his fingers were buried into. It would be so easy to slip inside him after he’d been so stretched out…</p><p>“I want that inside of me. Right now,” Jisoo whispered, lips trailing down the shell of his ear, teeth nibbling on the lobe, and in any other circumstance Jeonghan would have flipped Jisoo over and fucked him until he cried, but he had to be gentle.</p><p>“And you’ll have that soon, I promise,” he assured gently, rubbing Jisoo’s back. “How about you lie down for me, hm? It’ll be easier on you.”</p><p>It took no more convincing than that for Jisoo to awkwardly hobble off of his lap, and though he whined when the lack of Jeonghan’s fingers made more of that slick gush out of him in rivulets, he decided to remedy it by plugging himself up again with his own fingers, and Jeonghan swore quietly under his breath at the sight, settling himself neatly between Jisoo’s legs.</p><p>The layer, whom Jeonghan had actually mostly forgotten about, had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and he jumped when he felt warm, slick tentacles touching his waist, lightly stroking his cock, but he couldn’t deny that it felt really, really good, and he could see why Jisoo lost himself so easily in the feeling. Most of her tentacles were swarming over Jisoo, petting his belly and his chest and even running through his hair, and she seemed fairly happy, waving her tendrils around in little undulating waves, back and forth in calming patterns. Jeonghan thought it would be easy to get lost in staring.</p><p>But a gentle tug to his cock made him gasp, white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine, and a light pressure at the base of his back from one of the tentacles made him laugh shortly, shuffling closer, hooking one of Jisoo’s legs over his arms. “Alright, alright, I get it, I’ll fuck him now,” he assured, more to the layer than to Jisoo. The layer seemed pleased with his response, but still took charge of lining the head of his cock up with Jisoo’s wet hole, glistening with fluids, and his entire body ached to push inside.</p><p>“You ok? You want this?” He just had to make sure. As he leaned one hand on the bed by Jisoo’s stomach, he flicked a glance upward, and Jisoo nodded, hooking a leg around his back and pulling him closer at the same time that he pulled his fingers out, allowing Jeonghan to push inside in one smooth slide, both of them groaning loudly. After going so long without even touching himself, the sensation of a wet, hot hole tightening and loosening around his cock was almost enough to push Jeonghan over the edge right then and there, but he pinched the inside of his elbow harshly, breathing thinly through his nose. He’d like to last more than a few seconds, thanks.</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> he ground out hoarsely, bowing his head to press his forehead into Jisoo’s chest, tingles erupting all over his body every time he so much as breathed, and Jisoo shivering wasn’t helping his case, neither were his soft whines, urging Jeonghan to grip him by the hips and- and <em> breed </em> him, knock him up all pretty and soft with eggs and cum.</p><p>“So pretty,” Jeonghan breathed, raising his heavy head to watch Jisoo’s expression contort with pleasure as Jeonghan pulled out slowly, savoring the way Jisoo’s walls fluttered loosely, trying to clamp down and keep him there, but his poor hole had been fucked so open that it didn’t do much, and Jeonghan cooed at his little needy whine of protest, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Aww, baby, you really want my cum so bad, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, please, <em> please, </em> give me your cum, breed me, please, <em> Hannie,” </em> Jisoo wailed, bucking his hips up the best he could, his eyes growing teary with desperation again as Jeonghan made soft, soothing little shushing noises, stroking both hands down his sides, rubbing his swollen tummy, petting his cock, admirably leaking pearly beads of precum.</p><p>“Shh, shh, love, it’s ok. You’ll get it soon. I promise. You make me feel so good, I’m so close already. Do you want me to cum in you?” The dirty talk felt slightly foreign on his tongue, unfamiliar to his ears, but at the same time it fell so easily from his lips as he rocked forward into Jisoo, lazy and unhurried, desperate but not desperate enough to be too rough. He didn’t dare do anything that might risk hurting Jisoo or his eggs. He was fairly certain the layer would attack him if he went too rough; she still had a tentacle on his back, rubbing lightly, but honestly? The touch was grounding, soothing, warm. Jeonghan liked it.</p><p>“So fucking good for me, so fucking pretty,” Jeonghan muttered, fitting his lips against Jisoo’s for a messy kiss, and Jisoo moaning softly against his lips, reaching up to hug him around the shoulders, was it for Jeonghan, moaning through gritted teeth as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Jisoo’s wet heat, fluttering around his cock, practically milking him. At nearly the same time, Jisoo came over his knuckles with a hiccuped gasp, a little teary around the edges, a few drops of white dripping onto Jeonghan’s hand. When Jeonghan lifted his hand to Jisoo’s lips, Jisoo obediently licked his fingers clean, suckling lightly on them, and if Jeonghan hadn’t literally just had the best orgasm of his life, he would have gotten hard again in a split second, no joke.</p><p>Now, normally Jeonghan would have been embarrassed about cumming so quickly, but he felt it was fair; he had practically edged himself the whole time and watching a hot man getting tentacle fucked was...an experience, one he...kind of wanted to keep seeing. If it was Jisoo, he didn’t think it would take much convincing.</p><p>With a breathless, slightly dumbstruck giggle, Jeonghan thumped his head onto Jisoo’s collarbones, pressing a messy kiss to his hickey-covered skin, and Jisoo let out a similarly unsteady laugh, petting his damp hair back. The layer, next to them, ran her thinner tendrils over them in slow, repetitive ways, oddly soothing.</p><p>“Well, that was...something,” Jeonghan finally mustered up the energy to say, mumbling the words into Jisoo’s neck. “Did you enjoy that, love?”</p><p>“Mhm. Loved it,” Jisoo assured immediately, which made Jeonghan giggle again, littering more kisses all over Jisoo’s skin, almost reverent, and Jisoo just smiled a soft smile at him, hazy and sated, lightly cupping the back of his neck, petting the fine hairs there.</p><p>He glanced up when he felt a gentle tap on the small of his back, and he looked up to see the layer stretching out a couple of her tentacles to rummage around in the box by the door. Jeonghan exchanged a look with Jisoo, but Jisoo shrugged, craning his neck to see what his layer was doing, equally as confused.</p><p>The purpose of the layer’s movements became clear when she found whatever she’d wanted in the box, her tentacles wrapped around something tightly. She held it out over Jeonghan’s awaiting hands, and into his hold she dropped...a large pink plug, flared at the base, then narrow, then belling out into a rounded cone, almost comically thick. If Jeonghan didn’t know better, he would have claimed it to be too big, but he knew firsthand just how much Jisoo could handle so he turned back around and gave Jisoo a raised eyebrow. “Want it?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Jisoo said politely, spreading his legs a little more, and Jeonghan gave the inside of his thigh a rewarding kiss, pulling back slowly, shivering at the sensitive feeling over his cock. The second he slipped free, he pressed the plug against Jisoo’s hole, and as he predicted, it slid in easily, settling neatly into place. Jisoo shivered for a brief moment, then settled, looking happy and content, reaching out for Jeonghan with insistent grabby hands.</p><p>“Needy,” Jeonghan chuckled fondly, but he laid down beside Jisoo all the same, and as someone who had been without a partner for a pretty long time, maybe it was pathetic, but Jeonghan...really liked it. Jisoo was warm, all soft around the edges, and the press of Jisoo’s bare skin against his own was something he craved like oxygen, snuggling closer instinctively. Hm. Maybe <em> he </em> was the needy one.</p><p>After a moment, Jeonghan turned his gaze down, awe in his eyes as he rubbed both hands over Jisoo’s tummy, just light, gentle touches, careful and reverent. Jisoo shivered but didn’t push him away; in fact there was a small smile on his face as he watched the progression of Jeonghan’s hands across his body, almost loving. Definitely loving.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Jeonghan murmured again, unable to stop the praise, and Jisoo’s smile widened, pleased, a little shy, leaning his head closer to Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan moved one hand to pet the back of his head gently, fluffing up the fine hairs there, which made Jisoo shiver and sigh happily, pressing yet closer to him. Jeonghan couldn’t help but grin; there was just something so soft and cute about Jisoo, something that almost reminded him of a bunny or a kitten.</p><p>Jisoo yawning quietly only strengthened the impression, nose scrunching up adorably, and Jeonghan was quick to kiss Jisoo’s forehead, readying himself to slip off of the bed. “I’ll grab some of the blankets, ok? Be right back.” Jisoo nodded, though he looked slightly disappointed at having to part from Jeonghan. Better make it quick then.</p><p>When he had gone and gathered as many of the blankets and pillows into his arms as he could, Jeonghan waddled back to the bed with his soft and fluffy cargo, a small smile creeping over his face at the sight of Jisoo gently playing with some of the layer’s smaller tendrils, letting them wind around his fingers and wiggle against his palms. She had a larger tentacle rubbing his stomach, and seemed quiet content to rest by his side until further notice.</p><p>Careful not to dump anything on top of the layer, Jeonghan dropped his pile of blankets and pillows with a satisfied noise, clambering onto the bed to start arranging them comfortably. He always liked sleeping under weighted blankets and hopefully with so many, it would have the same effect.</p><p>“Comfy?” he prompted when he had all the blankets stacked over Jisoo, tucking the edges in around him. The layer had wiggled her way up to sit next to the pillow, free of the blankets, and was tracing little circles against the side of his neck. Jisoo simply nodded with a soft, happy noise, something that was almost a purr, and Jeonghan grinned, sliding under the blankets next to him and pulling Jisoo’s warm body close. “‘M glad.”</p><p>“Sleep now,” Jisoo mumbled into his chest, nuzzling against him, flicking a glance up at him that made Jeonghan’s heart go all mushy and melty, and he nodded, rubbing a hand down Jisoo’s back to hopefully lull him to sleep. He was pretty tired too, but he was sure Jisoo was probably having the worst of it.</p><p>He fell asleep before he could ask about it, but the little smile on Jisoo’s face colored Jeonghan’s dreams long after he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time they woke up, Jeonghan almost forgot where he was, and consequently almost punched Seungcheol in the face for shaking him awake.</p><p>“God, relax,” he chuckled, looking rather excited. “I just wanted to see how you two were doing. Congrats, by the way; it seems like the impregnation worked. So, good job from the lab I guess.”</p><p>“Uh...thanks,” Jeonghan said awkwardly, still slurred from sleep, yawning as he spoke. “Anything you need, doc?”</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head with a hum, moving his gaze to Jisoo, who had woken up at Jeonghan’s wiggling, eyes heavy-lidded with drowsiness. “Again, just wanted to check in. You’ve been sleeping for about four hours; you must be hungry. There’s all sorts of stuff you can choose from if you’d like to get something to eat…?”</p><p>That...confused Jeonghan a little. “...Isn’t this the part where you tell me to go home?” he asked quietly, brows furrowed. As far as he knew, all he would be doing was fucking Jisoo to fertilize the eggs, not...stay with him after. As much as it pained him, he wondered what was going on.</p><p>Seungcheol, however, seemed equally confused. “I mean, you’re totally at liberty to go home if you’d like, but our program offers full services to the breeders who choose to stay with their hosts. You’re allowed to stay with Jisoo for as long as you’d like while he incubates the eggs, and if you’d like to apply to become his permanent breeder, you can do that too.”</p><p>Jeonghan blinked. He could...stay with Jisoo? He got to stay with him and keep him company and watch over him for a little while longer?</p><p>Well, he didn’t think he had much of a choice, judging by the way Jisoo was clinging to his arm, giving him a faintly pleading look. Even the layer reached up to play with his hair, as if approving of him. Huh.</p><p>“And the procedures would all be the same if I became his permanent breeder?” he asked slowly, glancing back up at Seungcheol, who nodded.</p><p>“Yep. You’d be given more access to the facility, of course, and you can come and go as you please, but mostly things will stay like they are now. You can even live here if you’d like, so long as you’re ok with occasionally helping out with the heavy lifting. We really need to get a forklift in this place,” Seungcheol sighed, pulling out his phone, presumably to write that down, but Jeonghan wasn’t paying attention anymore.</p><p>He got to stay with Jisoo. He got to stay with Jisoo and help take care of him for as long as he wanted, with plenty of added benefits. All things considered, it was a really good proposition.</p><p>Slowly, he exchanged a look with Jisoo, who had a familiar glint in his eye, and Jeonghan found himself smiling.</p><p>"Why not? Might as well," he hummed, and Seungcheol grinned, giving him a big thumbs-up, almost endearingly childish.</p><p>“Sounds great. We can work out all the kinks tomorrow, since it is getting pretty late,” he hummed, nodding to the window in the ceiling, showing the sky slowly fading to a darker shade of blue with the coming sunset. “Now, do you two want anything to eat?”</p><p>“Pasta,” Jisoo chirped excitedly, tugging at Jeonghan’s arm. “Please?”</p><p>“Pasta sounds good,” Jeonghan hummed agreeably, petting Jisoo’s thigh under the blanket. “Can’t remember the last time I had genuinely good pasta.”</p><p>“Well get ready to remember, because Mingyu’s an excellent cook,” Seungcheol hummed, and distantly Jeonghan remembered the name as another member of the clinic, someone who helped cook and organize things? Well, whoever he was, if his food was good, Jeonghan would have to pay him a visit to thank him.</p><p>Waving, Seungcheol was quick to head out the door, leaving Jeonghan to cuddle Jisoo back close to his chest, pressing a dainty kiss to his forehead. Staying with Jisoo in a nice building with lots of friendly people and interesting creatures? Didn’t sound bad at all.</p><p>With an affectionate noise, Jisoo left a light peck on the tip of his nose, and Jeonghan grinned, pressing their foreheads together. Yeah, he could get definitely used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote it so i'm going to hell but you read it so i'll see you all there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>